Together Again
by Mrs. Hermione Potter
Summary: After Hogwarts, Harry becomes a professional Quiddich player and is always on the road. Ron and Hermione share a flat and live happily as roommates. What happens when Harry moves nearby and reincorporates himself into their lives? R&R!
1. The Roommates

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it belongs to someone else. I own nothing. ~*~ Sigh ~*~  
  
Summary: After Hogwarts, Harry becomes a professional Quiddich player and spends his days on the road. Ron and Hermione find a flat together and live happily as roommates. What happens when Harry gets a flat across the hall and reincorporates himself into their lives? H/H of course!! R&R!!  
  
A/N: Here is a new story, but ( : ( ) I probably won't update too soon because I am going away for two weeks tomorrow. I promise that after that the updates will be frequent!!! Please R&R!!!  
  
~*~*~ TOGETHER AGAIN ~*~*~  
  
~*~ The Roommates ~*~  
  
"Hermione? Minnie Minnie Minnie!! Where are you?" Ron shouted as he busted in the door of the Marian Ally flat they had shared since the summer after their Seventh Year. Hermione poked her head out the door of her bedroom.  
  
"Hey!" She came out and flopped down onto the living room couch. "I'm starved. What are we doing for dinner?"  
  
"What?" Ron asked in mock surprise. "You aren't cooking? Hermione, I'm shocked!"  
  
"Ha Ha bloody Ha." Hermione responded, although she was not actually hurt. Her abysmal cooking skills were a joke between all of their friends. Ron, however, who was capable of cooking toast, bacon, pasta and nothing else wasn't one to mock her. "Let's do take-in curry; I'm not in the mood to table hop."  
  
"Done." Ron agreed. Ron and Hermione were very popular around Marian Ally, and it was rare that they could go out without running into flocks of friends.  
  
"Oh!! Guess what came in the Owl Post today?" Hermione remembered suddenly.  
  
"That Russian mail order bride I took out for?"  
  
"No, her hair was a touch stringy so I sent her back. Only the best for you, Ickle Ronnikins." Hermione retorted without missing a beat.  
  
"Minnie, don't call me - "  
  
"Anyhow, about the Owl Post. We got a letter from Harry! He'll be visiting us when the team is in London. Saturday, I think it said. The letter is on the table in the Mail Corner." Hermione gestured to the small nook by the door where they kept their owl, Grace, and a table for the mail. Ron walked over and skimmed the letter.  
  
"Well, we should have a Welcome Party or something." Ron suggested.  
  
"Not the first night, we should just catch up the three of us. We can throw a party the night after."  
  
"On a Sunday?" Ron questioned. Hermione snorted. "What?"  
  
"Were you planning on going to church? Ronnikins is such a good boy."  
  
"Whatever happened to the innocent little Hermione who wouldn't put down Hogwarts, A History?" Ron joked, and they both laughed as their eyes darted to the coffee table, where a tattered copy of Hogwarts, A History lay. "Oh, Minnie. You're 21! Get a new book."  
  
"I have plenty of books, thank you very much. What do you think? Should we call everyone and tell them about Sunday?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll take A-M you take N-Z."  
  
"Deal. We can call tomorrow from work." Hermione suggested.  
  
"I'm really starting to think you don't actually do any working at work, Minnie." Ron joked.  
  
"Ah, the wonder of being your own boss!" Hermione laughed. She and Jessica, one of her closest friends, owned their own coffee shop-bookstore combination called The Coffee Sanctuary. As the only bookstore and the only coffee shop in Marian Ally, it did very well. Ron worked in a travel agency called Portkey to Paradise. His boss, and only co-worker, was a middle-aged man named Jake Martley who was like a father to both Ron and Hermione (next to, of course, their own fathers).  
  
"So, apart from curry, what is the plan for tonight?" Ron asked.  
  
"Karaoke!" Hermione called with glee.  
  
"Uh huh, right. Minnie, my dearest darling Minnie, I love you. I really do. You are my best and closest friend, but I would dive into a pit of starved and angry Hippogriffs before I sang in front of anyone." Ron responded, trying to keep a straight face. He failed, miserably. The two best friends exploded into a fit of laughter.  
  
"I have some contacts at the London Zoo. I'll see if we can't arrange that for you. You know, set up a Karaoke machine to the left, and the pit to the right. Then, just plop you right in the middle. I'm free Tuesday, you up for it?" Hermione retorted amid gasps of laughter.  
  
"Tuesday's not good for me. Friday?"  
  
"It's a date, Ickle Ronnikins."  
  
"Hermione, don't call - "  
  
"Shut up, Ron."  
  
"Alright, then."  
  
"I'll owl out for curry." Hermione said, recovering from her laughter and getting up.  
  
She and Ron had been best friends since he and Harry saved her from the troll during First Year. She doesn't like to use the word "save" when they tell this story to friends, however. Because, after all, it was their fault she was in there in the first place. No, to Hermione they "redeemed the situation." Ron, of course, used the word saved, and always corrected whoever the audience might be as soon as Hermione went to get a drink or go to the toilet.  
  
For a touch of time during Sixth Year, they had mistaken their feelings of friendship and amity for romance. But their kisses had always been awkward and they preferred a good game of chess to more intimate activities. Soon after, they discovered that they were really just close friends and had remained so ever since.  
  
"Extra spicy!" Ron called to Hermione's retreating back.  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Regular spicy, then."  
  
"Mild."  
  
"Volcano spicy." Ron retorted. Had Hermione been facing the other way, Ron would have seen her left eyebrow rise slightly above her right one. But he wasn't, so he didn't.  
  
"Medium." Hermione offered, whipping her head around and leaving her eyebrow cocked. Ron considered her proposition.  
  
"Extra medium." He came back with after a moment, causing Hermione to laugh.  
  
"Extra medium it is, my Ickle - "  
  
"Don't even, Minnie." They laughed again. And so life was with Ron and Hermione - roommates and best friends to the end.  
  
A/N: There it is!! The first chapter!!! I hope you all like it!! Now, please R&R!!! And, all of my fellow H/H shippers - don't worry!! It will soon be H/H 


	2. Enter Harry

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it belongs to someone else. I own nothing. Isn't that sad?  
  
Summary: After Hogwarts, Harry becomes a professional Quiddich player and spends his days on the road. Ron and Hermione find a flat together and live happily as roommates. What happens when Harry gets a flat across the hall and reincorporates himself into their lives? H/H of course!! R&R!!  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! Here is Chapter Two. I actually wrote both of this a while ago, but my document manager was being mean to me and I only just got it fixed. It was really crazy . . . Oh well!! Please R&R!!!  
  
~*~*~ TOGETHER AGAIN ~*~*~  
  
~*~ Enter Harry ~*~  
  
"Can I help you, Sir?" Kitty, the cash register girl at The Coffee Sanctuary said to Ron with a joking twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Yes, can I please have a Extra Large Decaf Iced Hazelnut Latte with Skim Milk and a shot of Vanilla Syrup?" He said, coming up with the most complicated drink he could imagine.  
  
"Fat bloody chance!" Hermione said, emerging from the office/lounge the three employees shared. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to pick up dinner on the way home, what should I get?"  
  
"Er . . ." Hermione replied, uncharacteristically lost for words. "Oh my God, Ron. I completely forget Harry's favorite food!" Hermione looked downright shocked at herself.  
  
"That's easy, he likes . . . I haven't the slightest clue, Minnie. No, I got it! He loved . . . er . . . chocolate frogs." Ron finished lamely.  
  
"Yeah, great meal that would make, Ron."  
  
"Make Shepard's Pie or some such thing. All men like that." Kitty suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea." Hermione agreed. "Can you make Shepard's Pie, Ron?" Ron laughed.  
  
"Toast, bacon and pasta, Minnie. Everything else is far out of my league."  
  
"I could probably tr - " Hermione started.  
  
"NO!" Ron, Kitty and Jessica cried at once. Her most recent attempt at "brownies" (they had decided that her concoction was far to horrible to call brownies without air quotes) still left an impression on their minds.  
  
"Well, if that's how you feel you'll have to figure it out by yourself." Hermione said, walking back into the office in a mock huff (actually, she was relieved to have a reason to leave Ron with the responsibility of dinner). Ron, Jessica and Kitty all laughed.  
  
"I'd better get to the market, then." Ron said with a smile, and he went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, we were all thinking about heading to the Pub after practice, are you in?" William, one of England's Beaters, asked.  
  
"Sounds like fun, but I can't. I'm meeting up with some school friends for dinner." Harry responded.  
  
"Another time, then. I've got to meet John and review the new game plan. See you later, Mate."  
  
"Bye, Will." Harry said to his friends retreating back. It had been a while since he had spent any time with either Ron or Hermione, and he had to confess he was almost wishing he could go out with his team instead. Harry was worried that with all the time he had let lapse before seeing them, Ron and Hermione had changed into people very different from those he had known and loved at school. Also, although Harry couldn't quite put his finger on why, the thought of the two of them living and spending all their time together made a knot form in his stomach. He tried to convince himself it was just that he missed them, but it felt like more . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HARRY!!" Hermione cried, jumping on Harry the second he opened the door. "Harry, how are you? We've missed you so much!"  
  
"Hermione, it's great to - " But the rest of his words were muffled in Hermione's nearly suffocating embrace. Ron chuckled from the doorway.  
  
"Let him breathe, Minnie!" He joked. Hermione eased off a touch, giving Ron a chance to greet his friend. "How've you been mate?" Ron asked as he drew Harry into a back-slapping-man hug.  
  
"Well, come in, then!" Hermione said, pushing Ron aside to give Harry room to get through the door.  
  
"Thanks, luv." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't mention it, Ronnikins." Hermione retorted.  
  
"So what have you two been doing lately? Great Merlin, this apartment is amazing!" Harry added, distracted from his original question.  
  
"Thanks, Harry! Jake helped us get a great deal on it; it used to belong to a good friend of his. His friend moved and, voila, we got ourselves an apartment." Hermione answered.  
  
"Who's Jake?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Harry. Jake is Ron's boss; He's great, we both love him to pieces."  
  
"You know, platonically." Ron added in a would-be serious tone.  
  
"Ah, thanks for that, mate. And me, picturing a torrid three-way affair." Harry laughed. It felt good to be with his two best friends again, even though it hurt that they had grown so close without him. He supposed that was his fault; after all, he was the one who left. He was relived, however, to find that there was no evidence they had become emotionally involved.  
  
He couldn't quite say when he began to feel this way, or even when he realized what he was feeling; But Harry had finally discovered why his heart ached every time he thought of Hermione. He had feelings for her . . . romantic ones. He only hoped it wasn't too late, that his disappearance to play Quiddich hadn't ruined their chances for a relationship.  
  
"Harry, mate, I've got to ask you something." Ron said. "What on earth was that pathetic show you lot put on against Romania last week? You lost me 10 Galleons!!" Ron hit his shoulder jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. Our Keeper was down with the flu and the replacement is no match for the Bulgarian Chasers." Harry responded.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. I did the calculations, as long as you beat Ireland and Turkey by at least 75 points each and Turkey beats Romania by 100 you should still be able to win." Hermione gestured to a chart of Quiddich teams on the wall. "Assuming that France doesn't beat Bulgaria, of course." Hermione added as an afterthought.  
  
"Of course." Ron agreed sarcastically.  
  
"Wow, Hermione!" Harry said, walking over to the Quiddich charts. He noted that there were a number open notepads with calculations on the table beneath the charts, tallying England's chances at the cup and how it would be possible to win. "You certainly keep up with Quiddich."  
  
"What? Did you think we'd forgotten you, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"We've never missed a game!" Hermione added. "Don't look so shocked, Harry. I'm sure you'd do the same. Who's ready for dinner?"  
  
"Dear God, don't tell me Hermione cooked!! Ron? Tell me you wouldn't do that to me!" Harry said in mock horror.  
  
"Oh that's bloody funny, that is. My food's not that bad." Hermione retorted, shooting Harry a look. They ignored her.  
  
"I took out. Shepard's Pie, Harry?"  
  
"Sound's great! I'm starved." Harry and Ron moved to the table.  
  
"Don't ignore me! Would you eat my cooking if it was the last food on earth?" Hermione asked as they were sitting down.  
  
"No." They both said at once.  
  
"What if you had to choose between my cooking and death?"  
  
"Death."  
  
"Torture?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I would call your cooking." Harry said.  
  
"Humph. Fine, then." Hermione pouted.  
  
The three best friends talked animatedly throughout dinner, and then late into the night. They talked about Quiddich, coffee, travel, old friends, worst dates, that funny story from work and everything else under the sun. By the time that Hermione fell asleep on Harry's shoulder in the middle of a story about someone accidentally taking the wrong Portkey and arriving underwater, it was like no time had ever passed. Everyone's favorite foods were remembered and all thoughts of relaxing with the team at the Pub were lost. They were the unstoppable trio once again.  
  
A/N: I hope everyone liked that!! Please review!! Pretty please with sprinkles and a cherry!! I know none of you can resist cherries, so review!!! 


	3. The Party

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it belongs to someone else. I own nothing. ~*~ Sigh ~*~  
  
Summary: After Hogwarts, Harry becomes a professional Quiddich player and spends his days on the road. Ron and Hermione find a flat together and live happily as roommates. What happens when Harry gets a flat across the hall and reincorporates himself into their lives? H/H of course!! R&R!!  
  
A/N: Here is Chapter Three!!! I hope everyone likes it so far. This is when the romance starts to show up, so stay tuned!!! And, as always: please R&R!!!  
  
~*~*~ TOGETHER AGAIN ~*~*~  
  
~*~ The Party ~*~  
  
"Good morning, Sunshine!" Hermione was greeted by Harry, cheerily flipping pancakes, at around 9:00 the next morning.  
  
"How are so bloody cheerful first thing in the morning?" Hermione grumbled in response, heading automatically for the pot of fresh made coffee. She poured a cup and took a long sip. "Now that's better."  
  
"Still a morning person I see, Mione." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Did you make this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"It's amazing! What did you do to it?" Hermione looked shocked; despite owning a coffee shop, she had never tasted coffee this good.  
  
"Some kind of chili powder from the Amazon or something. The team got tons of it as a gift from the Brazil team." Harry answered.  
  
"Why'd Brazil give you a gift?"  
  
"They were more than pleased when we slaughtered Monaco a few weeks back." The two friends smiled.  
  
"Poor Monaco, the tiny little country never stood a shot." Hermione joked.  
  
"Well, they beat Brazil easily enough. We gave them a second chance at the cup." Harry looked proud about his generosity.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said sarcastically. "You gave them a nice chance before pulverizing them." They both laughed.  
  
"Well, they had a shot for a while, anyway." Harry responded, handing her a plate of steaming pancakes.  
  
"These look bloody amazing, Harry! First the coffee, now this - we'll be hiring you as a chef any day now!" Hermione dug in happily.  
  
"Sorry, I've already got a job."  
  
"Where did you learn to cook? You used be about as good at it as I am." Harry grinned.  
  
"I doubt it, luv. You've got to work to be that bad." Hermione shot him a look. "I learned it from Kevin." Harry added, referring to one of England's Chasers. Harry and Hermione talked for a while longer, until Ron's door burst opened.  
  
"Cor, something smells good!" Ron said, emerging sleepily from his bedroom. "Did you sleep alright on the couch, mate?"  
  
"Yeah, it was great, thanks. Pancakes?"  
  
"Have the coffee too!! It has exotic chili powder deep from the Amazon." Hermione added the last part in her husky voice, causing Ron and Harry to bust into laughter.  
  
"Coming on to the coffee, Minnie?" Ron asked, pouring himself a cup. He took a sip. "Bloody hell, that's good!! From the Amazon, you say? Let's go on a trip!! I've got free portkeys!!" Ron looked at his best friends eagerly.  
  
"Sorry mate, I've got work." Harry answered.  
  
"Me too. Sounds fun, though! Besides, we already have the powder; why go?" Hermione added.  
  
"That's besides the point. Anyway, by work you mean riding a broomstick and drinking loads of coffee, respectively. Wow, hate to miss that!!" Ron joked. "Dear god, what if . . . dare I say it? They run out of Sweet and Low while you're away? You're right. It is imperative that you stay here." Ron tried to keep a serious tone, but he and Harry ended up laughing nonetheless.  
  
"Very funny." Hermione said. "You know perfectly well that we don't use Sweet and Low."  
  
"That's the part she objects to." Ron said aside to Harry, causing him to grin.  
  
"And I have more to do than ride a broomstick." Harry retorted.  
  
"Yeah, you try to catch a tiny ball too. Talk about multi-tasking." Hermione joked.  
  
"Yeah, you still serve coffee, luv." Harry said, as if that settled the point.  
  
"I do more than - OH! Harry did we forget to tell you about the party tonight?" Hermione remembered suddenly.  
  
"No, but let me guess. Is there a party tonight?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes there is, smart ass, for you. A welcome to town type of thing." Hermione explained.  
  
"Sounds charming. It'll be nice to meet a few of your friends." Ron and Hermione exchanged a look.  
  
"A few? Harry, Minnie and I don't ever invite "a few" people over."  
  
"Er . . . a few dozen?" Harry suggested. Ron and Hermione laughed again.  
  
"Just you wait." Hermione said knowingly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Great Merlin! You two can't possibly know all these people!" Harry shouted over the blasting music that evening. Since breakfast that morning, Ron and Hermione's flat had been completely transformed - literally. Hermione had learned a useful little spell soon after they graduated that could transform their flat into one gigantic room with a dance floor and bar. Even though it was a large apartment, it was full to bursting with all people.  
  
"Sure we do!" Hermione shouted, scanning the room. "No, actually, I don't know that chap over there. Hang on a sec." Hermione made her way over the man she had pointed out and introduced herself. Harry watched them talk for a moment; Hermione was laughing at something the man said. For some reason, Harry had the sudden urge to run over and grab Hermione back.  
  
"Are all your parties like this, mate?" Harry asked Ron distractedly, watching Hermione all the while.  
  
"Yeah, but I bet you party a lot like this with the team." Ron answered.  
  
"Uh huh." Harry said, not having heard Ron. Hermione and the man had started dancing together and they were far to close for Harry's comfort.  
  
"Is she . . . I mean . . . Hermione certainly has opened up since school." Harry finished lamely.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, mate, I think you're jealous!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Shut up! She'll hear you!" Harry checked, but Hermione hadn't so much as turned in their direction.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry! You like her? Really?" Ron looked stunned. Harry shuffled uncomfortably for a moment before gazing longingly at Hermione on the dance floor.  
  
"I don't like him, that chap over there. He's too . . ." Harry couldn't come up with a word that made him seem horrible for Hermione.  
  
"Dancing with Hermione? Although I don't think that's an adjective." Ron said, mentally trying to figure out if it was.  
  
"Yeah, that." Harry agreed. He looked at Hermione for another moment. "Oh sod it, I'm cutting in." Harry said, leaving Ron to mingle with the other guests.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Hermione called as she saw Harry crossing the dance floor. She said something into her partner's ear and left him to go over to Harry. "Are you having fun?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah; you seem to be also." Harry gestured to the man she had been dancing with.  
  
"Oh, you mean Hank? He's alright, but he's . . ." She lowered her voice so only Harry could hear, "the most insufferably boring person I've ever met!" Harry smiled widely and Hermione grinned back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, luv. Let's dance." And so they did.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it!! Please review!! I'll be your best friend if you do!!! I promise there will be some developments in the H/H relationship (good or bad?) next chapter. 


	4. Across The Hall

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it belongs to someone else. I own nothing. ~*~ Sigh ~*~  
  
Summary: After Hogwarts, Harry becomes a professional Quiddich player and spends his days on the road. Ron and Hermione find a flat together and live happily as roommates. What happens when Harry gets a flat across the hall and reincorporates himself into their lives? H/H of course!! R&R!!  
  
A/N: Here is Chapter Four!!! Thanks for all the reviews so far; you guys are great!! Some aspects of this chapter get a little racy, but it's nothing graphic or particularly serious. Please (with cherries, sprinkles AND chocolate chip cookies) review!!  
  
~*~*~ TOGETHER AGAIN ~*~*~  
  
~*~ Across the Hall ~*~  
  
Early the next morning Hermione dragged herself into work. It was six a.m. and she hadn't gotten to sleep at all the night before; the last of the hardcore partygoers had left only twenty minutes earlier. Hermione busied herself with starting the coffee and turning on the espresso machine. As much as she wished she were warm in her bed right now, Hermione adored the peace of the Coffee Sanctuary first thing in the morning. Every morning she was the first to arrive and she relished the few moments of reflection she got while being physically occupied with mindless chores.  
  
Her mind drifted back to the party the night before, specifically dancing with Harry. She remembered their first dance to the pounding music, with her body against his and their legs entangled. She remembered her heart beating with such force that she was sure it would burst from her chest, and the way she swooned at his every touch.  
  
When the music ended neither of them had moved, or rather neither or them had stopped moving. They kept dancing to the next song and the next, not willing to remove themselves from whatever it was they were doing, whatever it was that they were feeling. When, plagued with exhaustion, they had finally stopped for drink, Hermione had lost Harry in the crowd.  
  
Now, away from the overwhelming music and rushing emotions, Hermione could think about what had happened. Their dance had been so . . . sensual that Hermione didn't know what to do with it. Could she really be falling for Harry? The Harry that she used to scold for not doing his schoolwork? The Harry that she had spent endless hours joking, working and talking in the Gryffindor common room with?  
  
Hermione sighed as she realized that the real question wasn't whether or not she was falling for him, it was whether or not she was ready to admit that she had already fallen. She realized with a jolt that on some level, he had always been something more than a friend to her, something more than even a best friend. Her coffee mug clunked down onto the counter.  
  
"Great Merlin, I like him. I like Harry." She said the words out loud unintensionaly, unable to control her great epiphany.  
  
Jessica arrived a few minutes later, still wearing her leather pants from the night before with a sweater thrown over her tube top. It was apparent that she had attempted to remove her eye makeup without magic, and had failed miserably. Hermione smiled slightly and muttered an incantation under her breath to remove it for her.  
  
"No more parties on work nights." Jessica said darkly while pouring herself a huge mug of coffee.  
  
"You say that now." Hermione said knowingly, "But just wait until next time." Jessica let out a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"No premonitions until after my coffee, luv. Did you have a good time?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"I had a great time. Did you?"  
  
"Mm Hmm." Jessica nodded as she drank deeply from her coffee. "Oh!" she tore her mug from her mouth with shocking speed, "I met someone! He's absolutely wonderful! His name is James Grant and he works for the Ministry in the Department of Magical transport; he's Assistant Minister!" Jessica smiled and looked dreamily over her coffee mug; Hermione was sure she could see their monogrammed towels in a thought bubble over her friend's head. "Cor," Jessica said, snapping away from her future tutor home in the suburbs, "I can't believe I almost forgot!"  
  
"Staying up all night drinking and parting will do that to you." Hermione chuckled.  
  
After her first mug of coffee and satisfactorily awake, Jessica fluffed pillows on the comfy chairs, set out the daily newspapers and laid out a few choice board games. Once Hermione had set up all the coffee, she went out the back entrance to meet the pastry deliveryman, Skip. Usually, this was one of Hermione's preferred tasks because Skip was stunningly attractive, but today she spent her few moments in the ally thinking about Harry.  
  
Was he feeling the same way about her? Was there a future between them? What if he didn't like her? The questions raced around in her mind, but even as she thought of their possible answers her thoughts drifted back, again, to the dance last night: their bodies, their movements, their proximity, his touch. She leaned her head against the brick wall and smiled widely. This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You'll never guess what I just bought!" Harry shouted as he burst into the apartment around two o'clock that day. Ron was sitting in an easy chair reading the paper. Harry looked around, "Where is Hermione?"  
  
"She's at work, loverboy." Ron teased.  
  
"Oh yeah. Wait, why aren't you at work?"  
  
"I'm horribly ill, can't you tell." Ron smiled, perfectly healthy. Harry did an amazing impression of Professor McGonagall peering over her glasses.  
  
"You don't look sick to me, young man." Harry said with a fake (and terrible) Scottish accent.  
  
"Yes, I do now, Professor." Ron played along. "You see, I've just taken the antidote, but this morning I was extremely sick." Ron nodded sincerely. Harry laughed.  
  
"Hey, speaking of which, have any of the teachers found out about the Skiving Snackboxes yet?"  
  
"No, it's still working. You'd think they would've noticed that something was up! I wish we had them when we were taking Divination." Harry nodded wholeheartedly.  
  
"Trelawney would have been more than pleased to see me ill. It would've made her predictions even more possible!" The two friends laughed.  
  
"Wait, what was your news, mate? What'd you buy?" Ron reminded Harry.  
  
"A flat! Right across the hall!! The team will be around for a while, so I needed a place and the one across the way was for sale!"  
  
"Harry, that's fantastic!!!" Ron jumped out of his seat to give his friend a backslapping hug.  
  
"I'm going down to the coffee shop to tell Hermione." Harry headed for the door once they broke apart. He turned back once he reached it. "Oh, and dinner is at my place tonight!"  
  
"Have you got any furniture?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Any food?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll tell you what, mate. Minnie and I are taking you out on a celebratory dinner!" Ron declared.  
  
"Sounds good, although take-out on the floor would have been good too." Harry added defensively, causing Ron to laugh.  
  
"Have fun groping Minnie. Oh, sorry, I meant telling her." Ron joked, and after throwing a couch pillow at him, Harry left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry burst in the door at Coffee Sanctuary a few minutes later, his cheeks flushed from the walk.  
  
"Hey you!" Hermione calls upon seeing him. "Is it cold out? You're all red."  
  
"It's colder than this morning, must have dropped five degrees." Harry responded.  
  
"Here, let me get you some coffee." Hermione, who had never made Harry coffee before, poured him a mug. "Let me guess . . . black?"  
  
"Spot on." Harry said as he took the coffee; Hermione smiled at how well she still knew him, despite their years of separation.  
  
"No practice today?" Hermione asked. She was visibly jealous that he had had the chance to sleep in.  
  
"Nope." Harry grinned, noting Hermione's expression. "Cor, I slept well last night. You?" Harry's arm quickly shot out to catch the tea rag that Hermione had chucked at him, a triumphant look on his face.  
  
"Damn your reflexes." Hermione said jokingly.  
  
"Well they'll be around for a while yet." Harry said cryptically.  
  
"I should think so, you're only 23. " Hermione quipped.  
  
"I mean me, well, and my reflexes."  
  
"Again, I should think so." Hermione looked curiously at Harry. What was he getting at? "That is if you're careful playing Quiddich." Hermione added, forever worried about the dangerous sport Harry spent all his time playing.  
  
"I mean around you." Harry said softly. Hermione's heart began to race, even faster that it had the night before. Was he saying what she thought he was? Could Harry really be declaring his love for -  
  
"Isn't that great?" Harry interrupted her thoughts, looking expectantly at Hermione. She was vaguely aware that he had added something after 'around you' but she had been too occupied with her own reflections to listen. Oh bugger, Hermione thought.  
  
"Er, yes!! That's absolutely wonderful!! Imagine!" Hermione cried, hoping that he would repeat his good news.  
  
"I know, and right across the hall too! You wouldn't believe how excited I was when I found out it was available. And now it's mine!!" Harry grinned.  
  
His? He had bought the flat across the hall? Cor, that is great news, Hermione thought. Before she even realized what she was doing, she ran around the counter and gave him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. However unlike Hermione it was to be this forward with a man she was interested in, this was Harry and she didn't need to play games with Harry. She was sure that she would fret over and analyze this move for hours later on, but for now she was just happy to be with him, be comfortable with him, and have him permanently across the hall.  
  
A/N: Did everyone like it? If so, or if not, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'll give out candy if you do!!! Thanks for reading! 


	5. The Kiss

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it belongs to someone else. I own nothing. ~*~ Sigh ~*~  
  
Summary: After Hogwarts, Harry becomes a professional Quiddich player and spends his days on the road. Ron and Hermione find a flat together and live happily as roommates. What happens when Harry gets a flat across the hall and reincorporates himself into their lives? H/H of course!! R&R!!  
  
A/N: Here is Chapter Five!! I know, I know. it took forever, I'm terrible, lazy and all that jazz. Forgive me? Please? Thanks!! I knew you would. Ok, everyone, enjoy the next chapter!! Please (with cherries, sprinkles AND chocolate chip cookies) review!!  
  
~*~*~ TOGETHER AGAIN ~*~*~  
  
~*~ The Kiss ~*~  
  
"Would you hurry up?" Ron drummed his fingers on the countertop loudly. Hermione smiled to her reflection in the bathroom mirror and finished her makeup considerably more slowly that she had been before. "It's just dinner!" Ron stood up and started pacing. Hermione just laughed quietly to herself. "And I can hear you laughing!" he added.  
  
"I wasn't laughing." Harry said as he walked into the flat.  
  
"Not you. I meant Minn - " He paused. "Wait, how did you get in?" Harry gave Ron a mysterious look but said nothing.  
  
"That's my secret."  
  
"Whatever, mate." Ron sat down at the kitchen table. "Can you tell your girlfriend to hurry up? She's been over an hour!" Harry threw an orange from the fruit bowl at Ron.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, you great prat." Harry joked.  
  
"Ow! That's made of wax, moron, it really hurts!" Ron rubbed his arm where the apple hit.  
  
"Why in Merlin's name do you have wax fruit? Are you an 80 year old woman?"  
  
"I will be by the time Hermione's ready!" Ron shouted at the bathroom door. "Well, 80 years old, I mean. Not a woman. You know." Ron finished lamely.  
  
"Good save, hon. And besides, I've only taken 10 minutes!" Hermione shouted from the bathroom.  
  
"Hour!" Ron called to her.  
  
"15 minutes, top!"  
  
"Two hours!" Ron teased as Hermione emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Now you're just being stupid." She said, leaning on the doorframe. Harry tried to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground. Hermione wasn't doing anything different from what she'd done since they were all eleven: bickering with Ron, yet Harry saw a completely different woman. Hermione was wearing a red dress with an open flirty skirt that clung to her slim body in all the right places. For all Harry could tell, she wasn't wearing any makeup at all, her face just looked flawless in its perfection. Hermione noticed Harry's gaze and stopped talking with Ron to look at Harry.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked lightly, laughing slightly.  
  
"No, nothing." Harry said quickly. "It's just . . . you just . . ." Hermione's heart started beating a mile a minute. Did he think she looked good? "You have something on your dress." Harry finished lamely. Ron shot Harry a look as Hermione brushed a small piece of tissue off the bust of her dress. She sighed in disappointment, but at least he was looking there, right? Hermione thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There's no way!!" Hermione exclaimed. "He couldn't have made it onto the team if that was true!"  
  
"I know. You'd think, right?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Well didn't he ruin all the practice snitches?" Ron asked, incredulous.  
  
"Yeah . . . He's horribly embarrassed about it to this day." Harry responded.  
  
"Of course he is!" Hermione exploded into laughter once again. Harry was telling his friends about how William had thought that the snitch was a bludger when he first got on the team. Hermione could hardly believe it; she'd known that Will wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was gorgeous!  
  
A comfortable silence fell over the table as the laughter died out. Hermione took this opportunity to gaze deep into Harry's emerald eyes. Just looking into them, Hermione felt herself fill with a rich contentment. How had she ever survived without him? Harry looked up and their eyes locked. If it had been any other man Hermione fancied that caught her gazing at him she would have quickly moved her eyes away, pretending she wasn't looking, but it seemed okay with Harry. She just smiled at him, and he reciprocated with his own dazzling grin.  
  
"Your chin's on the table, mate. What are you staring at?" Harry broke their shared moment and turned attention to Ron.  
  
"I . . . she . . . bar . . ." Ron stammered. Harry and Hermione looked at the bar across the room from Ron and saw a gorgeous blonde in revealing black dress.  
  
"Damn," was all that Harry could manage to utter. A wave of anger flushed Hermione. Sure, she was nice looking, but really! They didn't have to drool over her. Well, she didn't much care of Ron did, but Harry was another story . . .  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Harry asked. "Go and chat her up!"  
  
"Chat her up? Chat her up? I'm not you, mate. I can't go chat up God's gift to men! She'd laugh me out of the restaurant!" Harry only laughed.  
  
"Go. Just be confident. Walk right up to her and sit down. I bet most men just avoid her like the bloody plague because they're scared to death of her. Go on, mate. " Harry assured Ron, who didn't so much as budge.  
  
"He's right, you know." Hermione added, mostly so Ron would leave her to Harry. "She'll like it." Ron still looked unsure, but he stood up and walked as slowly as possible to the bar. Harry and Hermione watched closely,  
  
"Is that true? Will she?" Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Damned if I know. It's bound to be a funny show, though!" The two friends laughed. Ron sat down on the stool next to the lady in question. He leaned into her and said something Harry and Hermione couldn't hear. To both of their surprises, she laughed and toughed his arm flirtingly.  
  
"Whoa . . . I really didn't expect that to work." Hermione looked shocked. "Way to go Ron!" Harry smiled back at her.  
  
"Shall we leave him to it, then?" Hermione grinned broadly. Hell yes!  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, Harry . . . it's so big!" Hermione walked around Harry's brand new flat.  
  
"I know. I was looking for something smaller, but this was right near you two so I thought I'd better grab it up." Harry responded, causing Hermione to smile. She liked that he wanted to be near her, albeit only in a friendly way.  
  
"It could use some furniture, though."  
  
"True. I'm thinking of getting someone to do it for me. I'm not really one for decorating and the like."  
  
"I could decorate for you." Hermione offered. "It'd be fun!"  
  
"Hmm . . . I don't know how I feel about giving you free reign with my bank account." Harry joked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. It'll be fine. What do you think about diamond furniture?"  
  
"Too hard. What about solid gold?"  
  
"Too tacky. It'll have to be silver."  
  
"Please, that's far to basic. We'll go with platinum."  
  
"Perfect. It's a plan." Hermione laughed. "Seriously, though. I could do it." She turned to face Harry.  
  
"Okay. I trust you." He smiled at her. "Let's light a fire. We don't need furniture for that, at least."  
  
"True." Hermione muttered a spell into Harry's large fireplace and it was soon ablaze. "That is one big fireplace, I could probably sit in it! Although that'd really . . ." Hermione turned back to face Harry only to find him right next to her; their faces were inches apart. "Umm.you know, that'd probably hurt. If a fire was going and . . ." Her babbling words were lost as Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, with such force and passion she nearly melted.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time. I've missed you, Mione." He whispered.  
  
"Mmmm." Hermione mumbled vaguely, finding it difficult to express her emotions using her usual expert vocabulary while her tongue is in Harry's mouth. When at last they broke apart, Hermione managed to speak.  
  
"I've missed you too, Harry. I've missed you too." 


	6. Paint the Future

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it belongs to someone else. I own nothing. Sigh

Summary: After Hogwarts, Harry becomes a professional Quiddich player and spends his days on the road. Ron and Hermione find a flat together and live happily as roommates. What happens when Harry gets a flat across the hall and reincorporates himself into their lives? H/H of course! R&R!

A/N: The final chapter! I realize I started this several years ago, but better late then never. There will be an epilogue, which I'll put up soon (and by soon, I don't mean several years from now, I promise!).

Together Again

Paint the Future

The sunlight shone with full force through Harry's curtainless windows. Hermione woke earlier than she would usually on a weekend morning due to the unaccustomed, and unwelcome, blinding light. Her eyes gently flickered open, and she sat up to take in her surroundings. She was lying on the hard, bare floor of Harry's new living room. The corners of her mouth turned up as she saw Harry sleeping peacefully on the floor beside her. They turned up even further when she reran the events of the previous night in her head.

They had had one of those perfect nights, the kind that are so divine that they only arrive once or twice in a lifetime. Not only had they shared a magical kiss (during which sparks quite literally flew, which Hermione explained to Harry happened during only the most passionate of kisses between witches and wizards), but then they had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning talking about anything and everything. Harry's stories from work, Hermione's wild parties, the color of Harry's favorite socks, Hermione's newfound love of peppermint whizbees, all of it worked its way into their conversation. Then, as if the night hadn't been perfect enough, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Hermione sighed. She didn't think she could ever be satisfied with any other man after the small taste she had of life by Harry's side; hopefully, she'd never have to.

"Mione?" Harry muttered, waking up.

"I'm right here, Harry." He opened his eyes fully and smiled brightly at her.

"Morning," he said blissfully, still not budging from his spot on the floor. Hermione shifted her position and leaned her head on the softest spot of his stomach (which was difficult to find, with all the sit-ups he did on the team).

"I wish every night was like last night," Hermione mused.

"I don't."

"Why not?" Hermione was alarmed. Did he not enjoy the night as much as she had? Maybe she had misread his actions . . . Maybe he wasn't interested in her after all. Uh Oh.

"Because then we would never realize how special it was. We'd never realize how perfect we are together." Hermione smiled.

"Wow . . . Someone is watching too many daytime talk shows. It's very difficult to be equally cliché and corny at the same time, but I think you just managed." Despite her joking banter, Hermione couldn't be more pleased with Harry's answer; they were perfect together.

"Oh, really? Well, we'll see who has the last laugh!" Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her and started to tickle her lower stomach, the most ticklish spot on her body. She struggled and kicked and giggled, but he wouldn't relent.

"Ok! You win!" Hermione cried out.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you?"

"You win! You are far superior to me in every way! Now stop! Please stop!" Hermione was laughing so hard that she could barely get the words out.

"I don't know . . . you may be better than me at one thing." Harry conceded.

"Just the one?" Hermione muttered jokingly.

"Come again?" Harry prepared himself to tickle her again.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything! What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you are better than me at one thing."

"Runes? Arithmancy? Reading in general?" Hermione braced herself for another attack.

"No. This . . ." Harry leaned in and pulled Hermione into another magical kiss. Sparks were just starting to fly when the door burst open. Harry, who had just pinned Hermione to the floor, looked up to see Ron in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry mate. Pick up a girl? What about Minnie – Oh . . . Hey Minnie!"

"Hey, Ron," Hermione responded, sitting up straight next to Harry.

"How'd it work out with the impossibly gorgeous girl?" Harry asked.

"'Bout the same as it worked out with you two, I imagine." Ron smirked.

"You made out and fell asleep on the hardwood floors of her unfurnished apartment?"

"Okay, not exactly the same as you two. We stayed at the restaurant until it closed, and then went back to her place, and, well, you know . . ." Ron beamed, his face was the picture of a man who's just had the night of his life.

"Way to go, mate!" Harry gave his bets friend a high-five.

"Honestly, Ron, women aren't objects."

"Of course they aren't, Minnie. No inanimate object is that flexible!"

"Oh, Ron, really!"

"So, are you going to see her again?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we're heading out to breakfast now. I just came home to change, and then I found Minnie's bed was empty . . ." Harry and Hermione shared a knowing look.

"Mmm. . . about that. My mattress is actually quite lumpy. Not all comfortable, you see. It's probably better if I spend some time over here. Once Harry gets a bed, that is." Hermione explained jokingly to Ron, but her eyes never left Harry's face.

"Ah, yes," Harry agreed. "Much better for your back. You know what they say about lumpy mattresses . . ."

"What do they say about lumpy mattresses?" Ron quipped.

""They're bad. Terribly bad." Hermione leaned into Harry for a kiss. As Ron rolled his eyes good naturedly, he threw the coats the couple had abandoned the night before to them.

"Come on, then. Breakfast! Think of it:" Ron gestured outwards, as if to motion towards the future he was about to describe, "Double dates, a joint wedding, a big house in the country with the four of us and hoard of little Gryffindors running around." Harry and Hermione shared an amused look. "Put on your coats! My devastatingly beautiful future wife is waiting!"

"What's her name, again?" Hermione asked, slipping her arm into her coat.

" . . . Melissa? No, Melanie. Definitely Melanie," Ron furrowed his brow as the three friends headed to the door.

"Glad to see you guys really got to know each other. It's always good to see people build a foundation of friendship before falling into bed together." Harry joked.

"Michelle! Her name is Michelle. Michelle Weasley. Has a nice ring to it, no?"

"Why don't you learn her name, and then plan the wedding, mate," Harry suggested.

"We can't all marry our best friends who we've known since childhood. Then I'd have to marry one of you, and the Ministry frowns on bigamy."

"Fair enough, Ronniki "

"DON'T CALL ME RONNIKINS!"

"Come on, guys," Harry chuckled, holding open the apartment door. The three life-long friends walked across the hall to meet Ron's date and head out to breakfast.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it belongs to someone else. I own nothing. Sigh

Summary: After Hogwarts, Harry becomes a professional Quiddich player and spends his days on the road. Ron and Hermione find a flat together and live happily as roommates. What happens when Harry gets a flat across the hall and reincorporates himself into their lives? H/H of course! R&R!

A/N: The end!

Together Again

Epilogue

Slowly but surely, Hermione's things migrated across the hall. The apartment was furnished; Hermione's favorite easy chair made its was over for her long evenings curled up with a book and was joined by new couches and ottomans. Then the books themselves came across so she wouldn't have to go back and forth. Clothes, bathroom products and the meticulously kept Quiddich charts came to join the books, and eventually Hermione's abandoned, supposedly lumpy mattress was discarded so that Ron and his new girlfriend – Melinda – could decorate it as they wished. Melinda proved to be not only impossibly gorgeous, but also one of the sweetest people the trio had ever met, and she incorporated herself into their lives effortlessly. While they haven't yet given up their neighboring apartments, the friends are looking into a country house for weekend retreats. As for the hoard of little Gryfinndors pitter-pattering through the halls, only time will tell.


End file.
